The present invention relates to an improved household electric device, a sublimer of perfumed bars and/or insecticides.
The act of subliming perfumed bars and/or insecticides by means of heat produced by an electrical resistance long has been known and carried out throughout the world, wherefore it can be considered as prior art inasmuch as there are patents covering this subject which have already lapsed.
However, modifications have been devised for the purpose of obtaining higher performance, of facilitating the manipulation thereof or of reducing the costs of the device and the assembly thereof, within the logical technical development which has day-by-day proportioned advantages bettering former designs.
With regard to the aforegoing, reference may be made to Spanish Utility Model No. 25,210, filed Dec. 1, 1950, claiming an electrical plug capable of containing a sublimable bar, which plug incorporates a current receiving reservoir for heating a resistance and is provided with a housing for the sublimable bar.
In other subsequent embodiments, such as in Spanish Utility Model No. 50,454, filed Oct. 11, 1955, the bar is housed in an independent part which, in turn, is coupled to the casing of the assembly. In Spanish Utility Model No. 51,144, filed Nov. 17, 1955, the casing is removed to replace used-up bars which are retained by means of gripping flanges.
The mentioned structures have been replaced by assemblies incorporating a tiltable removing system which protrudes outwardly of the apparatus, such as for example that claimed in Spanish Utility Model No. 241,342/6 which claimed priority from an Italian patent of Feb. 13, 1978.
All such devices, the main elements of which are in the public domain, comprise a casing in which there are housed the electric elements, the plug, holes for the circulation of the air, a housing for the sublimable bars and a removing system for replacing the used-up bars.
The main drawbacks presented by such devices and by those presently existing in the market involve, from an economical point of view, manufacture and assembly and, from a technical point of view, performance, efficiency and difficulty in removing the bar.